My Loves A Revolver
by Little A Granger
Summary: [Strong Smut - A TysonxTala fic] Tala helps Tyson unwind by firing his revolver in the Blitzkrieg Warehouse. But what happens next; Tala just couldn't prepare himself for. Tyson is suddenly overwhelmed with this adrenaline rush that spirals out of control. Not only does he get slightly turned on by the strong sense of power, but Tyson adores the Valkov for picking him back up.


**My Loves A Revolver  
But My Touch Is A Killer.  
[TalaxTyson].**

" _Do you remember the first time you launched a beyblade?"_

" _Yea? It felt amazing..."_

" _Well I'm going to show you the next level."_

Shaking like a junkie who was suddenly addicted to this new rush, Tyson helplessly dropped the loaded revolver to the dusty ground. He then gazed his widened pupils onto his trembling hands, yet his mouth just couldn't seal itself closed.

 _'Did I really just fire that?'_

His breathing pace dramatically down and his heart froze for a brief minute or two as the sound of the loud gunshot replayed within his eardrums. Tyson was really overwhelmed by this new experience, especially as the thought of that bullet he'd just fired could have killed someone.

 **That was so much power~**

"Wow, this feels awesome." He mumbled as he took a deep breath to resuscitate his body back to life, "No wonder you do it."

Tala was impressed with Tyson's reaction. In fact, he was so impressed that he licked his lips and grinned devilishly. "I think you need to fire another bullet to get it all out of your system properly." He encouraged, looking to feed off this energy that was flaring from Tyson's tensing body.

However, Tyson nodded a no and he slowly turned around to face the Blitzkrieg captain. He replied unsteadily, "I can't do that again even if I wanted to. It's too dangerous to get used too." Tyson was an honest man with a pure heart– and this was something that many predators in this world craved deeply.

Tala on the other hand, was a man who had longed to reach out for stability and loyalty. On many occasions in his lifetime had he been betrayed by those whom he seeked for . He didn't know what love was, but he sure was beginning to understand that this new emotion he was developing had a strong connection with Tyson.

Whenever their eyes would meet, Tala's stomach would wrench tightly. Whenever he called his name, his tone would be weak and fragile. Tyson was breaking himself, and Tala was aware of this. But strangely, at the same time, Tala knew that Tyson could fix this issue too. **But how?**

 _Luckily, Tala didn't have to wait long to figure it out either~_

Just as Tyson approached the ice wolf wielder, a confident grin sketched itself onto his dry lips. He too had a cheeky twinkle in his eyes that demolished his angel-like aura that surrounded his pride. It was obvious to Tala that the adrenaline rush from the gun had sparked a new reaction from deep within Tyson.

"How did you feel after you fired your first bullet, Tala?" The champion asked, in a slight seductive tone.

Tyson was deliberately leaning into Tala's personal space to mentally push him out onto a ledge – he was after a reaction, one they both could get lost into.

Stunned by the unpredictable change, Tala's grin somehow remained as he answered, "I felt powerful and unstoppable. I felt like a man."

He didn't want to ask how the Granger about he'd felt because Tala could physically see the reaction unwrapping. Tyson's mental state was changing drastically and the Russian just couldn't prepare himself for what was about to happen next. The next sentence to leave Tyson's mouth, almost made him want to pass out.

"Wow, I kinda feel like that too. But there's something else that I'm feeling and I kinda want you to help me with it."

"Huh?" Tala's brows knitted together, "What are you doing Granger?"

"Fine, I will spell it out to you." Tyson blushed violently as he leaned into the Valkov to press his lips against Tala's mouth.

For the first time in his life, the champion had made the first move. He couldn't bare this tension that was climaxing in the atmosphere. It was suffocating and it was an opportunity that the Japanese male didn't want to waste, especially when he was heavily attracted to the Valkov.

Suddenly relieved that the two were sharing the same mutual feeling; Tala closed his eyes and he leaned into Tyson's body to return the hungry kiss. His mind went blank, yet Tyson's heart was pumping aggressively. The two really had let their guard down to embrace this outrageous moment.

Reaching out his warm palms to seal them onto Tala's cold fingertips, the Dragoon wielder urged Tala to place his hands onto his own blushing cheeks. He was encouraging Tala to accept the fact that this in-particular blush invading his cheeks was a natural reaction – there was nothing wrong with feeling attracted to such an inspirational man.

 _Nothing seemed to make sense, but only a mad man would pass on such a rare moment~_

This whole situation was quite strange for Tala, especially when he had to remind himself that the man kissing him was in fact the beyblade world champion. Tyson had everything that the Russian had ever wanted, yet he seemed so lonely and unhappy with himself.

It's as if this desperate cry for attention was all that Tyson needed to feel ' **human** ' again.

On the other hand, it had been such a long time since the two had both received such a sensitive touch from another person. but it wasn't an opportunity that was to be passed. The two unstable boys found security in the body warmth that they were passively transferring to one another.

Irresistibly, Tyson slithered his tongue over Tala's lower lip. He was stressing for an invitation to explore his rivals moistened mouth, especially as the champion was keen to taste the Russian more intimately. He wasn't satisfied with the sweet taste of this hungry kiss. He wanted more and he wasn't going to back down until Tala had given him a reason not too.

Instead, Tyson detected the grin that was shaping within the kiss and this intrigued him. "Huh?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned out of the physical touch to look at the wider picture that was present within his breathing distance.

"You are getting dangerous Granger." Tala hissed under his ice cold breath. "I didn't think you had this in you."

"And I didn't think you'd kiss back either." Chuckled Tyson as he lowered their hands to brush them down against Tala's soldier-like figure. He then unpredictably trailed his hungry kisses along Tala's jawline to gently relax him. Except once he had reached his ears, Tyson whispered in a low tone, "Why are you finding it too much or something?"

Despite that he was desperate to get this adrenaline rush out of his system quickly, Tyson couldn't bare the idea of letting Tala feel uncomfortable. After all, he was a genuine good guy who craving a little T-L-C from a man who had been there for him in the rough times.

" _Too much?_ You wish." Tala replied huskily as reversed the whole situation dramatically. He flipped the two figures around so Tyson's back was now up against the wall. "You clearly know nothing about being in control Tyson."

This was true, Tyson had been the team's captain through out the third season, but he'd never been fond of taking control. He didn't agree with the responsibility that was directed at him for any decision that had to be made. It made him nervous, especially when he had always looked up to someone for support/help.

Still, he couldn't back down from the manipulative Blitzkrieg Boy. Tyson was determined to flip this back into his favour. He crouched down to the ground and sealed his hand back onto the weapon.

"Oh really?" The Japanese male pointed out as he rose up with the gun pushing against Tala's heart. "I don't have it in me to lead a beyblade team. Nor do I have the balls to shoot anyone, but I am not intimidated by you in the slightest. If I'm being really honest, I think it's kinda cute how you want to take control of me."

"You twisted fuck." Tala's eyes lit up with amazement and he stepped back from the rival. "I never believed Kai when he told me that you would think outside the box to win a battle. But now I can see it."

"Oh and don't you forget it." Tyson handed the aroused Valkov the weapon. He no longer wanted the power to end someones life. Tyson wanted to give some love, not start a war.

This was happening so fast – the pair still were convinced that they were dreaming. Except when Tala accepted the weapon from the champion, he used all his strength to throw the revolver into the distance out the Blitzkrieg's Russian warehouse window. He didn't want it disrupting them anymore, the Valkov was ready to get down to business.

Tala now could feel exactly what Tyson was experiencing. His body too started to tremble, yet his heart couldn't pump the adrenaline rush fast enough around his aroused body. Nobody had dared to unleash this outrageous reaction that had been locked away deep within Tala's broken soul.

Within the blink of an eye, Tala was slammed back up against the wall and Tyson was ready to prove his point. He crouched himself down to make himself eye-level with the throbbing crotch that was buried beneath Tala's layers and Tyson then brushed his touch over the sensitive zone to deliberately make the Valkov shiver with delight. He was teasing him slightly.

However, when Tyson acknowledged the tremble that was expressing it's way through Tala's knees, he spared a moment to gaze his eyes up to the lone-wolf. He then watched Tala close his eyes and lean back against the wall to stabilize his body – it made Tyson feel ecstatic to know that the rival was enjoying every single minute of this hot mess.

Not wasting any time – Tyson was now stripping down the layers that had uncomfortably trapt Tala's erection. But once he had freed the blood filled organ, Tyson started to brush his smirking lips over the swollen tip in a keen gesture.

However, he then grunted when Tala's tough palms pressed themselves against his cap. The pressure of his touch was so forceful that he could feel his scalp pushing against his skull. As much as it was delightful to know that Tala was eager to receive this treatment, Tyson truly couldn't wait for his blowie in return.

 _'Jeez, and I thought I wanted it bad.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** I couldn't write that lemony part sober; it was just a big fat no haha. I'm such a lady when it comes to smut, I wont even discuss my sex life to the people who I am best friends with because I get so embarrassed. But when I'm in the mood to write it up, boy do I really break myself. Except, after plenty of alcohol, nicotine and caffeine, the job is done * **sticks up thumb** *. This pairing has been growing on me for a while now, I dunno why. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the fic too, be brutally honest with the feedback, I am ready to take on board any improvements to better myself. However, I want to say a huge thank you to the God(dess) of smut, **Sensless** for all the encouraging words. You my darling are a wonderful human being - **Granger~**


End file.
